


Kisses (GE)

by littlebrownwolf



Series: Research Journal [3]
Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda, just fooling around, kiss meaning, kiss meme?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebrownwolf/pseuds/littlebrownwolf
Summary: May or may not be continued... inspired from those memes/articles about the meaning of where someone kisses you.





	Kisses (GE)

Soma and Leader always have their breaks together.

This is a fact that Sakuya has noticed these previous months that she has grown into her new role.

It has become some sort of a habit of hers now to watch others so she could take her mind of off thoughts concerning Lindow. For now, her targets are the two elder seniors of the 1st unit, lounging about at a booth at the far side of the mess hall where they're just a bit out of sight from the others.

\----

Amaya, aka Leader; had her long ebony locks tumble and flare over her shoulders rather than her usual half-ponytail hair do. Hands move every now and then gesturing about something big. Earth brown eyes watchful if the young man beside her is listening, and paying attention.

Soma Von Schicksal, aka Soma; sat with arms crossed over his chest, one leg on top of the other and leaning at the back of his seat half facing their leader. His full head of silver-white hair exposed to the light, a rare sight since he keeps his blue hoodie perpetually up to cover it. He trains his deep blue eyes on the girl beside him as she continues seeing something while gesturing a round shape.

\----

Sakuya found it interesting that the two we're showing these things to each other. ' _And why not?'_ she asked herself.

She and Alisa had left to infiltrate Aegis.

Kota had agreed, at that time, to the Arc Project.

The pair were the only ones who stayed with Doc and Shio all throughout the ordeal. They were the ones who kept everything afloat when everyone was leaving and deceiving, just so that they could get the _singularity,_ which was Shio's core.

Leader was the one who helped them all get up after the whole incident. Especially so for Soma, since he cherished those moments with the little aragami girl. Even though they had a rough start.

Amaya moved towards Soma, who had his eyes closed, as he explains something to her. She moves toward him with a stoic expression, her hand reaching his face just as he opens his eyes. He reels away from the sudden breach of his personal space, arms jerking apart.

Sakuya could only guess the teen blurting out "what the hell are you doing?!" to her. Much to his dismay the other just kept on moving closer, effectively sealing any of his escape routes.

He seems to speak a few words but she remains unfazed, and even dared to tilt her head in question. He averted his gaze... and if Sakuya were a lot closer she would have noticed the faint tint of pink on his cheeks as he stated his thoughts on their… odd situation.

Amaya moved even closer, almost straddling his thighs. Face mere inches from the other teen as if to kiss him.

All of a sudden Sakuya felt that she wasn't supposed to be witnessing this… intimate exchange between the two, yet like a bystander at a tragedy she couldn't pry her eyes away as their Leader traced his cheek; her half-lidded eyes follow where her finger trails the dark-skinned teen's face, reaching behind his ear for a lock of his soft white hair.

Earth clashes with deep sea as she twirls the captured strands around her finger and sensually lifts it to her lips in a kiss, never tearing her eyes off of his.

Soma and Sakuya wait with bated breathes as to what's going to happen next, their minds going off into a more mature setting. Within a heartbeat and a blink Amaya starts off with a muffled laugh that soon erupted quite openly which confused both the target and the watcher.

He recovers a moment later with a deep crimson tint expresses his frustration, only to be waved in dismissal. A few more minutes later her laughter died down and started teasing him which earned her a glare, not like it makes any difference.

He scans around the room a bit to see if anyone was looking, unknowing of a lone medic watching. Once he felt sure no one could see he pulled his hood up, tipped her face closer, whispered something to her ear which made her face flush, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her away.

Sakuya stares at the empty booth then back to where they left. Baffled by the events that had happened transpired.

"Sakuya?" said person turned her head slowly to the speaker.

"Alisa?" was all she would muster to say.

"Are you feeling well? You look a bit red." the Russian teen sat down and placed her plate of food on the table.

"Ah, yes I was just thinking." after all… Sakuya doesn't know where they went and what Soma whispered to Amaya to make her like that.

**Author's Note:**

> ...A kiss to the Hair is equal to Longing...
> 
> Migrated this from my ff account with some minor tweaks...  
> maybe I'll dig up where I put those kiss meanings and continue this?


End file.
